


Morning at Thirty

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 30, Hinata wasn’t as energetic as when he was fifteen in the morning. However, Kageyama didn’t mind, because it means he got to wake Hinata up with sleepy morning kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning at Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by _They Don’t Usually Use Each Other’s First Name_ strips in _Misoji no Seikatsu (Life at Age 30)_ by Gusari.

At the age of 30, Hinata wasn’t as energetic as when he was fifteen in the morning.

Kageyama wondered why.

Perhaps it had a lot to do with the fact that Hinata mostly bottomed for him for the past decade. Doing it with Hinata had always been so vigorous since the beginning. They were both athletes and they were both taking bed activity with seriousness enough to win Nationals.

However, Kageyama didn’t mind if he woke up first while Hinata was still sleeping, because it means he got to wake Hinata up with sleepy morning kisses.

June came and Hinata’s birthday would come very soon. Now the dumbass he’d been dating for years would turn thirty-one and he chuckled a little at the thought. His younger, teenager self wouldn't have been able to imagine a thirty-one years old Hinata.

“Hinata,” called Kageyama gently, hovering over the softly snoring Hinata. “It’s morning.”

Hinata hummed lazily in return.

“It’s eight already,” sang Kageyama, as he nuzzled against Hinata’s nape. Hinata’s neck had gotten longer and his shoulders wider as he grew up and Kageyama felt the experience of feeling Hinata’s growth as his lover was too precious he never really shared it with anyone.

Hinata’s skin was always extra warm on summer. They were slightly dry and Kageyama leisurely placed wet kisses along the middle blocker’s nape. The kisses trailed to the neck as Kageyama hummed, “Shou—you—“

“Mmmmh,” mumbled Hinata as he jerked his head, to the other side, exposing more surfaces of his head and shoulder to be kissed by Kageyama.

Kageyama had slowly snaked both of his arms around sleeping Hinata and murmured his lover’s name again. “It’s morning, Shouyou.”

Hinata squirmed when Kageyama’s kisses grew fiercer on his skin, as if he meant to leave marks. But upon wanting to wriggle free, Hinata realised—despite his eyes were still closed—that Kageyama had locked him place with one arm around his waist and another arm around his chest, with Kageyama’s palm just underneath his armpit.

“To-bi-o,” grunted Hinata as a warning, playing along with the first-name game. They didn't usually use each other's first name, even after years. Hinata's eyes were still closed, while Kageyama was now grazing his neck not only with his lips, but also teeth.

“Shouyou,” continued Kageyama, feeling playful, and nibbled Hinata’s ear. Every best morning always started with feeling half-sleeping Hinata moved against him, just like now.

“Tobiooo,” Hinata moaned, squirming between Kageyama’s strong arms, his ears between Kageyama’s lips and teeth. “Your beard hurts! Ouch!”

And Hinata had squirmed some more, moaning and gasping while Kageyama sucked and nibbled his ear.

“Shouyou,” breathed Kageyama against Hinata’s ear.

“Tobio, stop it!” Hinata struggled strongly once again, though he started to laugh and actually pressed his bottoms against his boyfriend’s crotch. “Tobi—“

“Are you two forget that I am here or something?” said a flat, bored tone that could only belong to Tsukishima.

The thirty years old odd duo froze. They both slowly sat and turned around to see lanky, sleepy-looking adult Tsukishima with bed hair squinting his eyes at them behind his thin-framed glasses. He missed the last train home last night and spent his bedtime there.

Colours spread on Kageyama’s face first, and then Hinata.

Tsukishima blinked.

“Whatever. You guys are as odd as always,” he stood up, shedding his blanket and revealed a hairy long legs under dark shorts. “I’m going to use the bathroom for shower for fifteen minutes. Do whatever you like when I’m not around.”

When the two men on the bed heard the bathroom’s door slammed shut somewhere on their apartment, they broke into a fit of laughter.

“Oh no,” said Hinata, gasping for air. “Now Tsukishima would have new tease material for us for the next half a year.”

Kageyama rubbed sleep and laughter from his eyes, “He has been teasing us for fifteen years and he has always been so half-hearted at it. I personally don’t mind if he told everyone about this.”

“About what?” Hinata yawned.

“About this,” Kageyama placed his lips on Hinata’s nape again and they collided to bed, laughing as Kageyama mumbled, “Shouyou”, followed by a kiss, then another murmur of “Shouyou” followed by another kiss.

Hinata giggled, squirmed, and clawed and kicked with his legs, while Kageyama’s morning beard scraped, tingly and slightly itchy, against his skin. The two of them rolled around on their bed, laughing to their heart’s content.

At the age of 30, Hinata wasn’t as energetic as when he was fifteen in the morning.

But Kageyama knew exactly what to do to turn his favourite dumbass to be energetic again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid old dorks morning cuddles! I'm sorry for whatever it is I wrote up there. Thank you for reading. (￣^￣)ゞ


End file.
